


Demonised

by thebullshitteam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebullshitteam/pseuds/thebullshitteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught kissing another boy, Harry Styles is shipped off to an ex-gay camp in Utah, with no hope of returning home until he's "fixed." There he meets several other kids in similar situations, including Louis Tomlinson, the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen. Together the group struggles to survive the horror that is ex-gay camp, while resisting urges that are an inherent part of each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonised

“Please, Mum, I don’t want to be here,” Harry whispered, staring up at his mother through dark eyelashes that were already damp with tears. His lower lip was trembling slightly and the tip of his nose was pink, creating a near perfect image of heartbreak to his mother.

She bit her lip. “I know, baby, I know. And I don’t want you here either. But you know that what you’ve been doing isn’t okay, right? And your father and I just want you to get better; that’s why he insisted on you coming here. Besides, once you get better you’ll get to graduate and come on home. Just do as you’re told and be a good boy and you’ll be home in no time.” She smiled unconvincingly, hoping to encourage a smile from her son as well. He wasn’t swayed from his sorrowful mood, however.

Across the hall the camp instructor climbed onto the podium and coughed lightly into the microphone standing on it, causing the chattering across the hall to quiet down.

“Hello, everyone,” He smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. Harry already disliked him. “Welcome to camp! I’m Doctor Heron, and as you probably all know, I’m in charge of this little establishment. I trust you’ve all moved into your rooms already, and are just saying goodbye to your families. Anyway, I’ll keep this brief, but I look forward to getting to know and work with all of you, and I hope you all enjoy and benefit from your time here. Remember, activities start tomorrow, so for tonight all you’ve got to do is go to a quick floor meeting in your common room at 9 o’clock to get to know some of the people on your floor, as well as your floor’s resident assistant. And that’s about it! Have a great night, everybody!”

As Dr Heron stepped away from the microphone, Harry turned back to his mum, who was pulling on her coat. This was it. “Please, Mum,” he begged, grabbing her arm. “Please don’t leave me here.” Some of the tears that had gathered in his eyes began to slip down his cheeks.

His mother, upon seeing the tears, began to shed a few of her own. “Harry, what do you think your father would say if I showed up at home with you still with me? He would be terribly unhappy with both of us. Now, you have a commitment to finish camp. You’re a good kid; you just made a mistake. You’ll be just fine and I know I’ll see you back home as soon as possible.” She took a step away from Harry, smiling through her tears.

“No, Mum!” Harry reached out for her and grasped onto her arm. “ _Please_ , you can’t leave me here! I can get better on my own; I know I can. Just give me a chance, I’ll prove to you that I can.”

“Goodbye, sweetheart,” His mother whispered, gently pulling her arm out of his shaking hands. “I love you.” She turned and began walking away.

“No you don’t,” Harry yelled at her retreating back, hastily wiping away the tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt his face tighten. “If you loved me you wouldn’t be doing this. You would’ve fought Dad on this so that I could stay home. You don’t care about me; you just care about him. Well fuck you!”

Harry’s mum halted. She turned slowly and looked at Harry sadly. “I do love you, baby. And you’ll understand why this was necessary when you get better, I’m sure of it.”

With that she turned again and walked out of the building, leaving Harry alone in the slowly emptying hall of an ex-gay camp in the middle of Utah. He was definitely not looking forward to the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my psych class today we were talking about different types of therapy and my teacher mentioned ex-gay camps and I remembered all the fics I read when I was about 15 and just getting into fanfiction where characters were at such camps. And though I'm sure they're out there, I haven't come across a Larry fic such as this, so I thought I'd write one of my own. With bonus Zayn/Niall/Liam for my lovely fiancee who needs more <3
> 
> I rated this as mature because of future chapters, due to the nature of typical "treatment" at ex-gay camps. Also there might be some sex. If you're lucky. We'll see.


End file.
